CANDIDE
by kina arisugawa
Summary: Jika cinta adalah ketulusan, maka jarak adalah ujian bagi kesetiaan. Lalu bagaimana Seijūrō dan Tetsuya saling bertahan atas nama kepercayaan?
1. Chapter 1

Pertama kali Seijūrō mengecup Tetsuya, dirinya terdiam seribu bahasa, sementara pelakunya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Masalah hormon," gumamnya canggung, "Maaf?"

Rasanya seperti ada panah, melesat menembus jantung, napas Tetsuya berhenti sesaat ketika ia mulai melihat Seijūrō bukan lagi sebagai seorang anak lelaki kecil, bukan pula remaja, melainkan seorang pria.

Sebelah tangan dengan cekatan melipat-lipat kertas origami yang sejak tadi tersimpan di saku kemeja Seijūrō.

Tetsuya menatap telapak tangannya yang kini diisi oleh origami buatan Seijūrō, " _Tsuru_?".

Seijūrō menjawab dengan senyuman. Kembali melipat kertas origami yang lain, lalu melesatkan pesawat kertas tersebut pada langit sewarna inai.

"Ayo!" Seru Seijūrō diiringi suara kereta api dari seberang sungai. Mengajaknya berlomba lari (searah dengan laju kereta) menyusur di tepian pematang sungai.

 _Namun lomba lari macam apa itu jika kedua pesertanya saling menautkan tangan sambil tertawa bebas, eh?_

Mereka berhenti tepat di titik tempat pesawat kertas tersebut terjatuh.

Seijūrō memungutnya, dan dengan keahliannya pesawat kertas tersebut kini bertransformasi menjadi perahu kertas. Dengan tenang kakinya melangkah-mendekat pada tepian sungai.

"Aku percaya, sejauh apapun terpisah" Seijūrō berjongkok, perahu kertas diapungkan pada aliran sungai yang tenang, "berapa lama waktu terlewat, jika Tuhan sudah menggariskan 'jodoh'," tubuh ditegapkan, sepasang rubi kembali meminta notis dari iris _azure_ , "maka pertemuan pasti terjadi."

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar filosofi bijak yang spontan dicetuskan oleh… teman? Kekasih? Sahabat?—Sampai sekarang ia bahkan tidak tahu status apa yang paling tepat untuk orang yang sedang berupaya membaca hatinya itu.

Dia adalah _dia._ Teman tersayang.

Namun sepertinya definisi turunannya akan berakar tanpa ujung konklusi.

Seijūrō meraih satu tangan Tetsuya yang menggenggam _Tsuru_ kertas.

"Aku, Kaisar, yang mulai besok harus memimpin tentara di selatan dengan ini," sebuah kecupan dirasakan Tetsuya pada punggung tangan, "akan memulai misi untuk melindungi kerajaan, jadi Permaisuriku tersayang, berikanlah restumu dalam sebuah pelukan atau … ciuman, _hm_?"

Tetsuya mengatup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas. Matanya bersinar geli, "Akashi-kun, kau hanya mengikuti latihan militer bukan hendak ke medan perang, jangan berlebihan."

Remasan pada tangan yang terhubung merupakan sirat yang lolos dari penafsiran Tetsuya.

"Kuharap begitu…"

"Hm?"

"— _eh_ , ya … jadi bagaimana? Peluk atau cium?"

Sungguhan atau tak lebih dari gurauan, Tetsuya tidak tahu. Ia hanya menganggap opsi yang diberikan Seijūrō itu sangat memalukan dan err… menggiurkan di saat bersamaan. Dan, tidakkah ia selalu? Ajektif yang satu itu adalah sinonim yang mutlak untuk dirinya; Akashi Seijūrō- _kun_.

"Baiklah Tetsuya, jika kau tidak—"

Cup

Singkat, tapi cukup memabukkan. Pelan, tapi terasa membekas. Dan itulah ciuman perdana mereka.

Seijūrō terpana.

Tetsuya tersipu.

"Pergilah, dan … cepat kembali." Ujar Tetsuya kikuk.

Senyum terpulas. Dalam diamnya, Seijūrō mengetahui lebih baik daripada semua orang bahwa kebahagiaan ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

.

 _Tuhan, sudikah Engkau menghentikan waktu._

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **CANDIDE © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

.

 _Dedicated to Gii_

Genap satu dekade berlalu semenjak ciuman- _serupa salam perpisahan_ -dengan teman tersayang, Tetsuya mulai mengasah diri pada bidang medis.

Sehari tanpa sapaan, Tetsuya tidak mengapa.

Seminggu tanpa senyum, Tetsuya mafhum.

Sebulan tanpa kabar, Tetsuya bersabar.

Setahun, lalu tahun bertambah dan bertambah.

Hingga pada akhirnya penyakit rindu yang dideritanya terkuak karena tak terbendung.

"Yang kau lakukan selama ini semata demi pemuda bermarga Akashi, benar?"

Tetsuya menggerenyit ketika mendengar keinginannya sendiri disuarakan dengan cara begitu gamblang oleh gurunya. Tetsuya memandang Midorima, waspada, bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah pengikut setia _Oha-Asa_ dianugerahi kemampuan membaca pikiran?

"Apa yang mendasari kesimpulan _sensei_?"

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi yang kuperhatikan kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Mengingat _passion_ yang kentara darimu sangatlah berseberangan dari apa yang kau pelajari selama sepuluh tahun terakhir."

"Pekerjaan menjauhkan seseorang dari tiga keburukan: rasa bosan, dosa dan kemiskinan. Mungkin aku sudah terdoktrin satu dari sejuta hikayat seorang Turki yang pernah kubaca. Dan _yeah_ , bidang medis atau farmasi sepertinya lebih menjanjikan masa depan, mengingat sangat minimnya jumlah para medis di kota ini."

"Pada akhirnya, kau memutuskan untuk mengkomersilkan kemampuan medismu sebagai pengganti 'ini', hmp?"

Selembar kertas putih dengan gradasi simbol kerajaan Seirin terayun pada genggaman Midorima.

Tetsuya tersenyum lemah pada gurunya, ketika helaan napas lelah sang guru kembali dijadikan tanggapan. Mereka mengawali kembali serentetan pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang sama. Sesungguhnya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini Tetsuya berusaha keras menemukan jawaban (atau alasan) yang dapat meyakini seseorang yang ia jadikan tumpuannya tersebut. Namun sayangnya, Tetsuya bukanlah tipikal manusia yang mampu memainkan mimik wajah. Jadi untuk meraih keinginannya yang satu ini, ia berusaha untuk melatih seraut wajah memelas dan mengucap selamat tinggal pada gengsinya.

Bagi Midorima Shintarō, obligasi sebagai seorang guru sekaligus teman berbagi tanggung jawab yang sama yaitu bagaimana cara menjelaskan ketidaksetujuan atas permohonan Tetsuya yang beresiko itu. Meski _tsundere_ mendarah daging, namun hati nurani itu ada. Dirinya tidak cukup tega untuk meloloskan izinnya. Karena ia lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui, bahwa menandatangani kertas itu sama saja membukakannya pintu ke kolam prajurit-prajurit beringas di mana ahli medis merupakan minoritas. Siapa yang akan menjamin keamanan Tetsuya di sana? muridnya yang manis dan ia dapat sesumbar dengan sumpah demi _Oha-Asa_ yang diimani, ketika muridnya dewasa nanti, pemuda manis itu akan tumbuh bagai putik bunga aster dengan lebah-lebah yang berebutan menghinggapinya.

Tetsuya cukup mahir untuk membaca dinamika wajah seseorang. Jadi bukan tanpa sebab jika surat permohonan rekomendasi untuk dinas ke luar yang diajukannya setahun lalu hingga saat ini belum juga ditanggapi dan selalu berakhir kembali tanpa hasil yang berarti.

Kekhawatiran yang dikemas dalam sikap apatis bukti yang tersuguh pada diri Midorima- _sensei_. Tetsuya cukup untuk dapat mengukir senyum transparan, memaklumi, dengan wajah memohon yang entah terjangkau atau tidak, setidaknya ia masih berharap permintaannya dapat diterima meski seringkali dalam percikan khayalannya sendiri.

Meski demikian, bagaimana pun bentuk penolakkannya, tekad Tetsuya justru semakin kuat. Hingga saat inilah, keduanya telah sampai pada titik kulminasi. Di mana yang satu sudah berpikiran untuk memalsukan surat perizinan beserta identitas dirinya, sedang yang satunya lagi sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadikan kertas itu sebagai _bahan bakar_ perapiannya di rumah.

Namun agaknya, kali ini Midorima harus menyerah pada keteguhannya.

Entah karena menyesal atau karena kelelahan. Karena semalam ia pulang larut, setelah divisinya baru saja dikirim ke perbatasan Babilonia untuk memberikan bantuan medis kepada para prajurit yang terluka saat tengah menginvestigasi lokasi pengeboman oleh tim radikal setempat.

Maka, ketika Tetsuya kembali menyodorkan kertas laknat itu di meja kerjanya, ia memutuskan untuk sedikit merenggangkan pertahanannya. Kesal memang, ketika sadar bagaimana kelelahan dapat membuat sistem defensif tidak bekerja efektif. _Oh_ diperparah lagi dengan bentuk kurva menyesatkan iman itu. Sial, siapa pula yang mengajarinya tersenyum manis?

"Jujur saja, kau berpeluang mendapat masa depan yang cerah, dengan kemampuan yang kau miliki sekarang, kau bisa membuka klinik, menemukan pasangan hidup yang baik, menikah dan punya anak-anak yang manis. Bukankah itu semua lebih menjanjikan kebahagiaan?"

"Apa aku harus memberikan alasan yang dahsyat untuk membuatmu menggerakan pena itu?."

"Ya, coba saja, _nanodayo_."

Kembali Midorima temukan sebuah determinasi pada sepasang bola mata biru. Selalu, seperti ini jikalau mereka mulai mengangkat topik yang sama. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, sebelum menjawab.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kulindungi di kemiliteran."

Suaranya pelan namun tegas dengan tatapan mata bulat penuh tekad. Keduannya adalah bukti kesungguhan mutlak, yang pada akhirnya menghapus keraguan di hati sang guru. _Kuharap tidak akan terjadi apapun padamu, aku yakin kau bisa menjaga diri_.

Pena terayun. Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Berikan laporanmu padaku tiap minggunya."

Sebuah anggukan lalu disusul dengan tundukan setengah badan, " _Haiik. Arigatō gozaimasu, Sensei._ "

.

.

Akashi Seijūrō dididik untuk menjadi manusia yang tangguh.

Manusia yang memegang prinsipnya sampai akhir. Manusia yang mampu memutuskan secara akurat siapa orang yang akan dijunjungnya, dipercayai dan dititipkan hati.

Karena di jaman yang penuh dengan desingan peluru, dentuman meriam dan pertumpahan darah ini, setiap orang akan berujung pada sebuah pilihan. Saat nilai kebenaran dan salah sudah membaur, maka hanya keyakinanlah yang akan dijadikan tolok ukur paling benar, meski terkadang perlu beberapa pengorbanan mahal untuk meraih bahagia dalam bingkai kedamaian dunia.

Jiwa dan pandangan hidup yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang prajurit.

Sebuah tepukan tangan terdengar, saat Seijūrō berhasil menembakkan peluru terakhir tepat pada pusat bulatan berwarna merah di seberang sana. Sembilan tembakan dengan satu lubang tercipta pada papan target. Sempurna.

"Kenapa kau gemar sekali membuat orang-orang cemas, Akashi- _san_?"

Seijūrō melepas pelindung telinga dan mata, lalu menaruhnya bersebelahan dengan pistol dalam sebuah kotak. "Aku bosan meringkuk seperti manusia tidak berdaya."

Pemuda _brunette_ itu segera menghampiri Seijūrō untuk membantunya duduk pada _bench_ , "Ya, tapi setidaknya bersabarlah sampai dislokasi lututmu sembuh."

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

Seijūrō dapat merasakan sebuah elusan ringan pada kepala bermahkota perban. Saat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata coklat, seketika mereka terhubung dalam retrospeksi singkat pada ingatan yang berklausa.

Sebelas bulan berlalu sejak serangan yang dilancarkan oleh para pemberontak di bagian selatan terjadi. Pemuda yang baru resmi dua tahun bergabung dengan pasukan militer menetapkan pilihan pada Akashi Seijūrō sebagai tempatnya mengabdi hingga mati.

Bukan karena fakta mereka yang memang kebetulan menjadi satuan superior dan subordinat. Atau…pun luka yang didapat sang Letnan Kolonel akibat melindungi dirinya yang hampir sekarat saat misil mengancam nyawa dalam sebuah misi. Bukan, masih ada alasan lain yang jauh lebih kuat yang mendasari keinginannya tersebut. Mungkin sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan … hati?

Wajah kian menutup jarak selaras dengan tangannya yang turun perlahan dari lilitan perban di kepala menyusuri pelipis, lalu pipi. "Akashi- _san_ , aku…"

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju markas utama, tidak ada bosannya Tetsuya memandangi bangau kertas yang ia kemas dalam sebuah tabung bening. Objek sederhana yang selalu dijaganya sebaik mungkin. Sebuah pemberian yang mungkin saja dapat mempertemukannya kembali, pikir Tetsuya.

'… _pertemuan pasti terjadi._ '

Ia memiliki keyakinan yang mendalam akan satu hal.

Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada pernyataan teman tersayang di satu dasa silam. Sebuah keyakinan bahwa dirinya akan segera bertemu dengan—

— _Bukkh_

Rasa nyeri serta merta merambat dari bokong lalu pada telapak tangan. Kedua mata membulat saat menemukan botol bening tak lagi mengurung bangau kertas. Berserak serupa beling-beling kecil.

Tetsuya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghardik pada seseorang yang menabraknya, saat dilihat sebelah tangan telah terjulur dihadapan, "Maaf—apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Enggan bersuara, anggukkan kepala dijadikannya jawaban.

Tangan disambut, dan Tetsuya menunggu sebelah tangannya dibebaskan. "Hei, boleh aku menebak?"

Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi wajah yang berarti, karena yang Tetsuya nanti adalah 'kapan jabat tangan ini berakhir?', dan lagi, memang apa yang ingin pemuda _blonde_ itu tebak? Dirinya bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun sejak tadi.

Wajahnya mendekat dalam sepersekian detik, dan pada beberapa senti lagi maka bibir mereka dipastikan akan bersentuhan. "Ku-roko … Tetsuya, benar?!"

Kembali sebuah anggukan harus puas diterima pemuda bermata lentik itu.

"Ahahaha ternyata benar, kau benar-benar manis." Alih-alih terlepas, pemuda yang lebih mungil kini justru terjebak lebih dalam pada sebuah pelukan. "pantas saja Akashi- _chii_ tergila-gila padamu."

Seperti alarm alami yang berdentang untuk memaksa kesadaran, Tetsuya tergoda untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau mengenal Akashi- _kun_?"

"Uwo-woh … bahkan suaramu pun sungguh menenangkan hati- _ssu_. _Nma_ , apa kau ini dewi Eirene yang diutus Zeus untuk membawa kedamaian di belahan bumi ini?."

Bola mata merotasi, "Tolong lepaskan," kedua tangan ditumpu pada dada pemuda _blonde_ , Tetsuya berusaha membuat spasi, "kau membuatku sesa— _akh_.." dan tersadar ada sebuah luka gores di telapak tangan.

"Ma-maaf." Saliva terteguk, dengan kikuk dilepasnya pemuda mungil. Delusi meliar saat dilihatnya Tetsuya yang tengah menjilati luka gores. Andai saja sebuah cermin ada dihadapannya, maka lihatlah sendiri, betapa idiotnya wajah yang terpasang.

Merasa diperhatikan, Tetsuya mengakhiri metode penyembuhan amatirnya.

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi, apa kau mengenal seorang prajurit bernama Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud Akashi Masaomi, maaf mengecewakan- _ssu_. Beliau … sudah gugur dalam perang delapan tahun lalu."

Tetsuya tertunduk, dirinya entah mengapa dapat membayangkan kesedihan yang dirasa Seijūrō saat masa berkabung itu, karena faktanya, Tetsuya pun mengalami hal serupa, bahkan ia merasakannya lebih dahulu ketimbang Seijūrō. Rasa sakitnya kehilangan kedua orang tua dan orang-orang terkasih. Sungguh, rasanya bagai terapung antara dimensi hidup dan mati.

Pundak ditepuk perlahan. Isyarat meminta atensi dari sepasang iris teduh, "Dan jika yang kau maksud Akashi Seijūrō, kau dapat menemuinya di markas ini- _ssu_."

Meski samar, biner kuning itu menangkap senyum tipis pada bibir si rupa manis. "Ayo, kuantar menemuinya," terlalu bersemangat, bahkan dirinya yang justru terlihat seperti tidak sabaran.

"Ah ya, sebelum masuk apa kau membawa surat izin dinasmu di sini?"

Tetsuya kembali pada anggukan kepala.

" _Yosh_ , kalau begitu kita lewat sini." Sebelah tangan kembali diraih, membimbing langkah Tetsuya dalam tuntunan tangan. "dan jika kau beruntung, kau dapat bertemu dengannya di bilik menembak yang akan kita lewati- _ssu_."

Tetsuya tidak menjawab, hanya … berharap, semoga keberuntungan itu menjadi nyata.

.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruang administrasi, sudah tak terhitung jumlah sepasang mata yang mencuri-curi pandang atau bahkan _terniat_ untuk meminta notis dari pemuda manis.

Dalam hati Tetsuya bertanya-tanya, seperti apakah rekan setim Akashi- _kun_? Apakah seorang yang ceria seperti pemuda _blonde_ ini? Apakah justru seorang penggoda seperti pria-pria random yang barusan dilihatnya? atau—

Larut dalam lamunan membuat Tetsuya tak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah berada di samping pintu masuk bilik menembak.

Seketika pemuda _blonde_ membalikkan badan, kedua tangan dengan gerak cepat menyekap masing-masing telinga Tetsuya.

 _Mungkin hanya kalah cepat sepersekian detik_.

Dan Tetsuya berani bersumpah, bahwa kontemplasi renungan tak lantas mematikan fungsi otak untuk mencerna suara yang berhasil didengar.

— _atau seseorang yang memiliki perasaan yang sama denganya?_

.

.

"Akashi- _san_ , aku … menyukaimu."

.

.

.

— **CANDIDE** —

 **つづく**

 **[Jakarta, 17/07/2017]**

 **a/n :** Hanya cerita fiktif yang terinspirasi dari film **Saving Private Ryan** mix Offical video clip **MCR** – **The Ghost of You**. Hope you like it, Gii. (Gomen, asemnya belom ada, _maybe_ next chapter #lol)


	2. Chapter 2

Bagian utama malam perjumpaan itu berlalu, tanpa sapaan pada nama satu sama lain, tanpa peluk rindu yang tertumpah terlebih pemenuh janji dalam sapuan lembut di bibir.

Semua yang diharapkannya dalam perjumpaan pertama setelah sekian lama, harus Tetsuya ikhlaskan pada seorang pemuda di sana … bersama Akashi Seijūrō; teman tersayangnya.

 _Akashi-_ kun _,_

 _Teman,_

 _Tersayang …?_

' _Omong kosong!_ '

Hati yang sakit inilah bukti nyata atas pertanyaan ambigu yang selama satu dasa membelenggu.

Sekeras apapun dirinya menyangkal, bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas.

Tetsuya membawa langkahnya berlawanan dari arah yang seharusnya dituju. Terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan apapun di sekitarnya, bahkan untuk sebuah panggilan dari seorang pemuda yang berada tepat mengikutinya di belakang sekali pun.

Semua panca indra yang dimilikinya serasa mati, sama halnya dengan hati.

Langkahnya kalut, seolah tengah mengejar atau … menghindari dari sesuatu, namun saat sebuah lengan menarik paksa tubuhnya, saat itulah kenyataan terungkap.

"Bagaimana ini a-aku …"— _aku kenapa?_

Kegelapan mendadak ketika Tetsuya menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Menyembunyikan bukti dari rasa sakit hatinya. Udara dingin malam yang semena-mena menambah nuansa kelam, memicu hidungnya memerah, pun pada kenangan lampau.

Bukanlah mantel ataupun baju tebal, cukup satu pelukan hangat penuh damba untuk mengusir hampa. Alih-alih dari seseorang yang diharapkan, Tetsuya kali ini berpasrah diri untuk jatuh dalam dekapan lain.

"Jangan lanjutkan! kumohon."

Mendengar suara dan merasakan pelukan dari orang lain seperti inilah yang ditakuti Tetsuya. Karena dengan begitu semua yang ada di balik permukaan akan muncul dan tumpah keluar. Dan ini lebih dekat daripada yang dia bayangkan, menusuk dan tiba-tiba sedu-sedannya yang memberontak. Wajahnya semakin memerah, berantakan karena hidung dan matanya berair.

Tetsuya merasakan sapuan lembut pada kedua pipinya yang basah. "Berhentilah jika itu menyakitkan untukmu," ujar pemuda _blonde_ dengan suaranya yang terdengar ringan namun terasa menyesakkan.

Terisak, karena sadar sepenggal kalimat itulah titik kelemahan dirinya.

' _Sanggupkah aku melakukannya?_ '

Biner biru terpejam erat, seolah menolak imaji buruk (tentang perpisahan yang harus kembali dilakukannya dengan Seijūrō) untuk masuk.

"Dan … belajarlah membuka hati," sentuhan pada pipi tumbuh menjadi sebuah tangkupan lembut penuh penegasan. "Kuroko.."

Satu sentuhan pelan yang menyuarakan makna.

Sepasang mata biru kembali terbuka, berkedip lugu, namun dirinya tidak terlalu dungu untuk tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang dirasakan pada belah ranumnya.

 _Tidak berlangsung lama_.

"BRENGSEK!"

Satu kata yang kemudian melepas paksa sentuhan pada bibir Tetsuya.

 _DUAAKH_

Dua raga yang selanjutnya terlibat dalam laga.

"Akashi—"

"Akashi- _san_ hentikaan.."

Satu nama yang sama disuarakan bersama, oleh dua orang yang berbeda. Tetsuya menoleh ke arah pemuda _brunette_ di sebelah.

Mata mereka bertemu pada koinsidensi yang terjebak dalam kekakuan.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **CANDIDE © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Tetsuya tidak menyangka, jika kedatangannya ke markas utama militer ini akan disambut dengan kehebohan; dalam peyorasi memalukan. Hingga berakhir pada sebuah ruangan seorang dengan kelasi paling disegani.

Sorot mata hitamnya penuh intimidasi. Sikap yang cukup wajar untuk mengawali sebuah interogasi.

 _BRAAKK_

Meja digebrak dalam satu hentakan keras, Hyūga kembali mengajukkan pertanyaan pada tiap-tiap manusia yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa satu dari kalian tidak ada yang cukup jantan untuk menjelaskan padaku tentang kegaduhan tadi?"

Telunjuk menunjuk arogan pada sosok di sisi kiri. "Bukankah kau mendapat perintah langsung dari Brigjen untuk mengawasi dan merawat Letkol Akashi selama sebulan ke depan! Apa kau lupa, Letnan Jaeger?"

"Tidak. Sir."

"Lalu sekarang apa yang terjadi? JAWAB!"

"Maaf atas kelalaian saya, Sir."

Beralih, mata berbingkai kaca melirik sinis pada dua orang selanjutnya. "Kalian, bisa jelaskan dan pertanggungjawabkan sikap kekanakan yang kalian lakukan?"

"Yes, Sir." Jawab mereka seirama.

"Jelaskan."

"Ini hanya kesalahpahaman sederhana, Sir." Jawab Ryōta singkat.

' _Cih, kau anggap ini salahpaham, huh!?_ '

"Atas dasar?"

"Sikap _sekuhara_ yang dilakukan Mayor Kise terhadap prajurit baru, Sir." Jelas Seijūrō tegas.

Alisnya bertaut, Kolonel bertanya lebih lanjut. " _Sekuhara_? Prajurit baru? Bisa jelaskan lebih detail—"

"— _Ano_ … maaf menginterupsi, namun apa yang dikatakan Mayor Kise- _kun_ itu … benar."

Semua mata seketika berkiblat pada satu sosok yang berdiri agak tersembunyi di belakang tubuh Seijūrō. Dan betapa kekecewaan menyambut atas jawaban Tetsuya, membuat Seijūrō enggan untuk berlama menatapnya.

"Siapa kau? Sejak kapan—"

"Hm, di sini kau rupanya."

Sebuah suara yang agak familiar di telinga keempat prajurit dalam ruangan, membuat Tetsuya untuk mengikuti sikap salut yang diberikan mereka kepada seorang pria dengan surai sewarna langit malam.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tetsuya. Hm, coba kuingat, mungkin— _oh_ sejak hak asuhmu diambil oleh paman Shirogane, benar?"

Otaknya berpacu dengan suara denting jarum jam yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu nyaring. Tetsuya mencoba menelusuri memori lama yang tersimpan tidak terlalu rapi dalam kepalanya. Ketika jawaban yang diperlukan sudah ada di ujung mulut, saat itu pula sebuah elusan ringan dirasa pada puncak kepala.

"Tidak kusangka, kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang manis."

Si Kolonel berdehem, "Brigjen Nijimura, maaf atas kelancangan saya, tapi bisakah Anda beritahu pada kami apa hubungan- _ehm_ maksud saya apakah Anda mengenalnya?"

Shūzō menatap biner biru. Senyum terpulas ketika sebelah tangan berhasil merangkul pundak pemuda yang dimaksud.

Pada sisi lain, Tetsuya berani bersumpah atas nama Tuhan, bahwa sorot mata Seijūrō itu merupakan satu dari sekian banyak senjata yang ampuh untuk membunuh mental seseorang dalam sekali tatap.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Adikku."

.

.

Tepukan pada pundak nyatanya tak lantas mengembalikan pikirannya yang tengah berkelana entah kemana.

Sikap kurang waspada yang jarang atau bahkan tidak sekalipun dialami oleh seorang Akashi Seijūrō, tapi nyatanya kali ini fakta itu harus dipatahkan, semenjak keberadaan Brigjen dan Tetsuya absen.

Opsi kedua yaitu dengan hentakkan kaki yang diiringi panggilan nama.

"Letnan Kolonel Akashi, coba ulangi perkataanku tadi."

"Yes, Sir. Sesuai dengan Hukum Disiplin Militer pasal 8 Undang-Undang Nomor 26 Tahun 19xx, Letnan Kolonel Akashi Seijūrō mendapat penahanan berat selama dua puluh satu hari."

Dua prajurit; di sisi kiri dan kanan memandang takjub. Yang satu semakin terkesima dalam senyum salut pada sang atasan, sedang yang satu berkedip skeptis dalam ketidakpercayaan.

Bukan tanpa sebab jika Seijūrō menyandang pangkatnya saat ini di usia dini.

"Bagus, jika kau sudah mengerti."

Namun bukan pula seorang Akashi, jika dirinya lantas bersikap dogmatis.

"Maaf Kolonel, bukankah sanksi tindakan disiplin yang dijatuhkan Ankum prosedurnya adalah diawali berupa tindakan fisik dan/atau teguran lisan untuk menumbuhkan kesadaran dan mencegah terulangnya pelanggaran hukum disiplin militer, Sir."

Sang Kolonel mendekat, langkahnya tenang dengan tangan bersilang di belakang punggung. Mata memicing ketika tidak ditemukannya gentar dalam pupil runcing.

"Kau pikir hukuman ringan seperti itu lantas memberi efek jera padamu ataupun Mayor Kise, Letkol Akashi?"

"Tidak, Sir."

Ingin sekali Ryōta menjedotkan kepala merah itu, untuk membelokkan otak si Letkol yang kelewat lurus.

"Bagus. Jika kalian sudah mengerti, kembali ke tempat. Pukul tujuh pagi setelah apel kita akan langsung berangkat ke markas Utara."

"Yes, Sir."

Dua prajurit segera berbalik badan, berjalan menuju pintu.

Sepasang obsidian kembali menengadah saat disadari sepasang kaki beralas _army boots_ masih kerasan di tempatnya.

"Ada yang kurang jelas?"

"Tidak, Sir. Hanya saja … apa Tetsu- _maksud_ saya Kuroko akan bertugas di sini?"

"Itu belum dapat dipastikan."

"Kalau begitu bisakah Anda pastikan untuk menempatkannya di markas Utara atau mutasikan ke tempat yang lebih aman?"

Nada perintah seorang despot, entah sejak kapan terakhir Hyūga mendengar dan menerima kalimat sarat fasis seperti itu.

 _Apa dia lupa dengan hierarki? Atau minta diberi maki?_

Ia terkekeh mencela, tanpa mengurangi nada suara; hanya untuk memberi suatu penegasan. "Sayangnya, itu sudah menjadi keputusannya sendiri."

Hyūga berjalan ke meja kerja. Seijūrō yang mengawasinya dari belakang menangkap (yang diduga) sebuah kunci jawaban pada selembar kertas yang terayun dalam genggaman.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin dilindunginya." ucap Hyūga, dengan nada yang bahkan nyaris serupa oleh si penyampai berita.

Senyum yang dilihat serupa dengan seringai dan Seijūrō tergoda untuk meninju wajah penuh teka-teki itu.

Sesuatu yang menyerupai kekecewaan dirasa kurang lebih seperti pengkhianatan.

Mungkin seharusnya, akan lebih baik jika Seijūrō tidak pernah bertemu Tetsuya atau menuruti keingintahuannya dengan bertanya pada Kolonel Hyūga.

Dan membuat Seijūrō kembali berdusta pada perasaannya.

' _Seseorang yang ingin dilindunginya … siapa?_ '

.

.

Tetsuya berjalan ke tempat kerjanya. Dominasi putih, persis dengan ruang kerja sekaligus tempat tinggalnya di Seirin. Ia memasuki ruangan dengan seragam baru yang disampirkan pada lengan kanan. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, ketika Nijimura memberikan seragam itu padanya dengan begitu antusias, senyum yang tidak sedetikpun tanggal, lalu mengakhirinya dengan sebuah petuah 'Berhati-hatilah pada _makhuk buas_ di sekitar sini.', _oh_ bahkan seorang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu juga telah repot-repot memberikan Tetsuya sebotol cairan cabai sebagai 'senjata pertahanan kesucian'; begitulah si pemberi menamainya.

Mantel biru dilepas untuk diganti dengan seragam putih yang kaku; jelas masih baru. Tetsuya berjalan mendekati jendela, melihat refleksi dirinya. Balutan kain yang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang dokter sungguhan. Dia merasa seperti dirinya saat pertama kali mengenal seragam ini. Ketika sebuah tekad menjadi modal utamanya.

Pada pantulan jendela menyuguhkan balutan putih yang membuat siapapun melihatnya terang, bersih dan …

… _suci_.

Telunjuk mengelus pelan, tidak ada apapun di sana, namun mengapa Tetsuya merasa ada sesuatu yang membekas di—

"Apa ciuman itu begitu berkesan?"

Seketika fokus mata biru terdistraksi pada siluet baru dalam pantulan kaca jendela. Tetsuya terpaku di tempat; tanpa gerak berarti, dan hanya mampu menghitung mundur pada tiap langkah-langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti mimpi kian mendekati.

Saat Tetsuya membalikkan badan, menatap sosok yang menjadi porosnya selama ini, ia temukan matahari tidak lagi berpendar dengan atmosfernya: sebuah tempat di mana miliknya yang paling berharga berada telah tiada.

 _Itu adalah kelembutan._

Satu dorongan kuat yang membuat Tetsuya terhimpit antara bingkai jendela dengan tubuh lain.

 _Itu adalah kejujuran._

Satu pandangan berjuta makna dan tanya, tersirat dalam heterokrom yang berkilat.

 _Itu adalah kepercayaan._

"Apa kau datang untuk menyakiti hatiku, Tetsuya?"

 _Dan itu semua hilang tergerus waktu._

Tetsuya siap dengan segala penjelasan dan pembelaan, ketika justru serangkaian kalimatnya harus tertelan sendiri dalam lumatan menuntut yang didapat. Merasakan hembusan napasnya semakin memburu seirama dengan degup jantung, cemas, saat ciuman yang diterima semakin panas.

"Bagian mana saja yang sudah dia sentuh, katakan!"

Bibir itu berkelana, membuat alur basah pada leher jenjang yang berakhir dengan jejak merah. Bunyi-bunyi basah dari bibir yang dijajah terdengar seperti gemercik air pada kubangan jalan di musim hujan. Gerak otoriter itu berlanjut pada permainan nakal di dada lalu turun ke perut.

"A-apa maksudmuh-akhh.."

Tetsuya merengsa hingga kestabilan mereka runtuh di sofa. Sepasang tangan terkunci dalam satu genggaman kuat di atas surai birunya. Kembali terperangkap pada tubuh yang menaungi di atas.

Mata mereka saling membaca. Jelas maupun buram, satu pemikiran _negative_ yang terpaksa ditanamkan. Bahwa tidak ada yang mampu dipertahankan dan dilindungi dari waktu, karena pada hakikatnya manusia akan bertransformasi seiring dengan tatanan yang silih berganti.

Seijūrō memusatkan perhatiannya pada tangan dalam kunciannya, lalu pada surai biru yang menurutnya sedikit memanjang dan berakhir pada wajah.

Pada satu-satunya harapan, Seijūrō kembali menggali jawaban dalam iris teduh yang mulai mendung. Mengingat mengenal dan memahami adalah dua hal yang berbeda, maka yang mampu Seijūrō lakukan adalah menerka apa yang tersirat dalam raut fakir emosi itu.

.

 _Marah? Bisa jadi, karena Seijūrō sadar atas perbuatan kurang ajar yang diberikannya. Dirinya bahkan yakin, jika pengendalian nafsunya dimenangkan, maka mereka akan berakhir dengan bercinta hingga fajar, dengan konsekuensi kebencian seumur hidup sebagai seorang pendosa._

 _Kecewa? Bisa juga, mengingat kesan pertama yang diberikan pada perjumpaan mereka diawali dengan kejadian yang …_

 _Sakit?_

 _Perasaan tak karu-karuan bercampur aduk di hatinya. Tapi ada satu yang besar, jauh di atas itu semua._

.

Tubuh direndahkan, tangan yang bebas mengelus pipi lembab. Tetsuya terkunci oleh tatapan intens yang kian menutup jarak.

Satu kecupan pada kening.

Jeda, mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Satu kecupan pada tiap-tiap sudut mata.

Jeda, mata mereka seolah berbicara.

Satu ciuman pada bibir yang membengkak.

Jeda, heterokrom bersembunyi; meredam emosi berlebih, saat dia berbisik;

"Tetsuya, jangan mengkhianatiku."

Ungkapan yang terucap membungkus corak kalbu yang menjadi tempat keluarnya rasa sakit.

.

.

 _Seijūrō cemburu?_

.

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **[Bandung, 10/09/2017]**

 **a/n :** whenever God alienates you from his creatures, realize that He wants to open for you the door of intimacy with him. #colongancurhatuntukkeluargakuyangsekarat. :"D


End file.
